The Case of the Three Flying Girls
by rayb07
Summary: Can the Powerpuff Girls help Sherlock Holmes to save the city of London?


The Case Of The Three Flying Girls

OPENING SCENE

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF A TOWNSVILLE STREET WITH DRIZZLE

NARRATOR (bored): The city of Townsville... with drizzle... nothing's happening... (with a little more interest): maybe this is the time we should tell you about an adventure that happened once to the Girls - a story from - London!

WHIP PAN TO:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF VICTORIAN LONDON WITH DRIZZLE

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF BAKER STREET WITH PEOPLE IN VICTORIAN DRESS AND WITH HORSE-DRAWN CARRIAGES

WHIP PAN TO:

INT SHOT OF SHERLOCK HOLMES AND WATSON IN HOLMES' APARTMENT

ZOOM TO A CLOSEUP OF HOLMES AND WATSON

WATSON: I say, Holmes, is there any particular case which you find yourself returning to in your thoughts again and again?

HOLMES: As a matter of fact, there is, Watson. You may perchance recall the case of the three flying girls?

WATSON: Indeed I do, Holmes. It is surely one of the most peculiar cases which I have ever been a witness to!

HOLMES: It began, as you may recall...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT SHOT OF HOLMES AND WATSON BOTH READING IN HOLMES' APARTMENT

SOUND EFFECTS: Crash!

[The three PPG crash down through the ceiling and fall to the floor.

WATSON: Great Scott!

HOLMES: As you can see, Watson, these creatures are clearly female... but, other than that...

[The PPG stand up. BLOSSOM brushes herself off.]

BLOSSOM: Hello, gentlemen. We apologize for our rude entrance. It was not our intention to disturb anyone. We are - the Powerpuff Girls! I'm Blossom!

BUTTERCUP: I'm Buttercup!

BUBBLES: And I'm Bubbles!

BLOSSOM: Um... where exactly are we?

WATSON: You are in the apartment of the renowned detective Sherlock Holmes, at 221B Baker Street, London.

BLOSSOM (astonished): Doctor Watson?

WATSON: At your service.

BUTTERCUP (to BLOSSOM): I told you we should have turned left at Alburquerque.

BLOSSOM: Now, Buttercup. You know that we have little control over where the Professor's time machine sends us. I'm sure Mr. Sherlock Holmes shall prove to be just as interesting as Sitting Bull.

[BUTTERCUP grumpily crosses her arms and looks away from BLOSSOM.]

HOLMES: I do not understand how you were arrive here in such a manner and remain unhurt.

BLOSSOM: We're the Powerpuff Girls. We have superpowers.

[The PPG float up off the floor .]

HOLMES: Astonishing.

[ enters the room.]

MRS. HUDSON: This letter arrived for you, Mr. Holmes.

HOLMES: Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.

[He grasps a letter opener and opens the letter.]

HOLMES: It's from our friend, Professor Moriarty. He taunts me, saying nothing I do can prevent him from committing his next crime.

WATSON: The braggart!

HOLMES: Most likely his intention is to steal the Isle Emerald.

WATSON: No doubt.

HOLMES: The emerald goes on public display tomorrow. I say - Powerpuff Girls - would you be interested in helping to protect it?

BLOSSOM: We'd be glad to.

BUBBLES: Fighting crime is what we do!

[They all share smiles.]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

A CLOSEUP OF THE ISLE EMERALD IN ITS DISPLAY CASE

SLOWLY ZOOM BACK TO A SHOT THAT LETS US SEE THE PPG OVERDRESSED IN VICTORIAN DRESSES AND HATS

BUTTERCUP (whispering): I wonder what this Moriarty looks like.

BLOSSOM (whispering): Holmes said he can't be sure that any of the men claiming to be Moriarty really were. It could be anybody.

[The PPG carefully watch a man who walks ON SCREEN from our left and goes to examine the emerald, then leaves. A man and woman arrive from our right and leave after examining the emerald. Finally HIM walks ON SCREEN from our left, wearing a black Victorian suit and top hat. The PPG perk up. He walks to the emerald and stops. As he starts to leave, we see that the emerald is gone.]

BLOSSOM: Girls!

[The PPG start to fly towards HIM.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF A GRINNING HIM WALKING TOWARDS THE CAMERA

[The PPG fly at HIM - and through HIM. He fades to nothing. The PPG float around, and finally end up facing the CAMERA, all staring blankly at the spot where he vanished.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF HOLMES' APARTMENT WITH THREE GUILT-RIDDEN PPG HANGING THEIR HEADS

HOLMES' VOICE (angrily): It is unacceptable! It should not have happened! (He walks ON SCREEN): You are supposed to have superpowers!

BLOSSOM (meekly looking at HOLMES): I told you, he simply vanished.

HOLMES: That is impossible!

BLOSSOM: Like flying girls?

[HOLMES' expression softens.]

WATSON: I think you're being too hard on them, Holmes.

HOLMES: Perhaps you are right, Watson...

BLOSSOM: Tell us, is there any particular place in London that you would describe as being especially evil?

HOLMES (thoughtfully): Yes...there is one place where even veteran policemen fear to enter...

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

EXT EVENING SHOT OF A FOGBOUND LONDON STREET IN THE SLUMS

SOUND EFFECTS: Big Ben chimes nine times.

[The PPG in their regular dresses fly down to land. They look around them.]

BLOSSOM: He said there would be a black door with a rising sun emblem on the door knocker.

[The PPG turn their backs to the CAMERA. We see they are looking at a black door.]

BLOSSOM (fearfully): I... I guess this is it...

[She slowly opens the door. The PPG float in.]

CUT TO:

A DARK DEEP BLUE INT SHOT OF A VICTORIAN ROOM THAT SLOWLY PANS TO OUR LEFT

[There are tables with liquor bottles and glasses. A coffin stands against the wall. A knife is stuck into the wall. The wallpaper is decorated with prancing demons. At one place an ax is stuck into a table. The PPG float ON SCREEN from our left.]

BUBBLES (frightened): Cree - py!

HIM'S VOICE (feminine): Oo - hoo - hoo - hoo! It seems I have **guests**!

BLOSSOM: Where are you, Him?

HIM'S VOICE (feminine): Oo, very good. You guessed my **name**!

BLOSSOM: We know all about you, Him. Now give us back that emerald!

HIM'S VOICE (feminine): Oh, I don't think so. Not when I went to so much trouble (evil voice): to get it!

BUTTERCUP: Jeez, why won't this guy show himself?

BLOSSOM: That's because he's afraid, Buttercup. He's a **coward**!

HIM'S VOICE (evil): Huh?

BLOSSOM: You heard me, Him. You're too cowardly to show your face!

[HIM pops ON SCREEN to our left and faces the PPG.]

HIM (f.v.): Nobody calls me a coward (e.v.): and gets away with it!

BLOSSOM: You're a demon. What would you want with an emerald anyway?

HIM (f.v.)Hee hee hee! I took it because I could.

BLOSSOM: I mean, it isn't even all that big...

HIM (f.v.): Not big?

[He holds up his claw with the emerald in it.]

HIM (e.v.): For an emerald, this is **gigantic**!

BLOSSOM: Get him, Girls!

[The PPG attack HIM, punching him around.]

CUT TO:

A SLOW MOTION CLOSEUP OF THE EMERALD BEING KNOCKED OUT OF HIM'S CLAW

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THE BATTLE

HIM (f.v.): Noooooo...

[The PPG together deliver a knockout blow. They turn and fly over to the emerald. BLOSSOM holds it up high.]

BLOSSOM: And so, for the very first time...

BUTTERCUP: The city of London is saved...

BUBBLES: Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRATOR: Hey! You stole my line! Well, I never... That's it. Show's over. Go home, people.

The End


End file.
